OTP baru? Why not?
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Hungary sedang menunggu anggota rapat yang lainnya datang sambil berdiam diri sampai akhirnya ada beberapa orang yang masuk—yang tak ia kenal... "Siapa mereka?"/ "Kenalkan mereka saudaraku ana !"/ "Hindia Belan—"/ "GUE INDONESIAAAA!"/ "Jealous ya bang?"/Oneshoot


**OTP baru? Why not?**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Genre: Humor & Friendship**

 **Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warn: Oneshoot; Typo(s); Bahasa tidak baku; Fujo!Hungary; BL nyempil; Ocs**

 **Summary: Hungary sedang menunggu anggota rapat yang lainnya datang sambil berdiam diri sampai akhirnya ada beberapa orang yang masuk—yang tak ia kenal... "Siapa mereka?"/ "Kenalkan mereka saudaraku ana~!"/ "Hindia Belan—"/ "GUE INDONESIAAAA!"/ "Jealous ya bang?"**

* * *

Hungary menatap bosan ruangan di sekelilingnya yang dindingnya bercatkan krem dan coklat. Ia sedang menunggu beberapa personifikasi negara lainnya datang. Sayang sekali ia tidak membawa ponsel pintarnya. Andai saja ia bawa, ia tidak akan kebosanan begini. Setidaknya ia bisa membuka bookmark nya yang penuh dengan list-list doujinshi dari yang biasa saja sampai yang R-18, tentunya bertokoh utamakan dua pria.

Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut hitam pekat lurus yang sedari tadi sibuk di depan laptop buatan negaranya. Entah sedang apa, Hungary tak tahu dan tidak mau tahu urusan pemuda personifikasi Japan itu. Ia alihkan lagi matanya ke arah seorang pemuda personifikasi Jerman yang digelayuti oleh pemuda berwajah Itali.

"Germany, aku ingin pastaaaa." Rengek Italy pada Germany.

"Diam di tempatmu dulu, Italy. Rapat saja belum dimulai," Ucap Germany sebiasa mungkin meski wajahnya merah seperti tomat kesukaan Spain dan Romano.

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang~!" Italy tidak menyerah.

Meski sudah jelas Italy merengek meminta pasta tapi yang di dengar Hungary bukan seperti itu.

" _Germany, aku inging dirimuuu~,"_

" _Bersabarlah sebentar, Italy. Atau akau akan meyerangmu sekarang."_

" _Kalau begitu aku maunya sekarang~,"_

Ah, Hungary... Hidungmu berdarah...

Hungary segera menambil sapu tangannya untuk membersihkan hidungnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ini alasan dia semangat pergi meeting bersama yang lain. Sayangnya ia tidak sempat melihat adegan America dan England dikarenakan kedua orang itu masih belum hadir, begitupula dengan yang lainnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan hidungnya—yang ternyata memakan cukup banyak waktu—Hungary kembali ke ruang meeting. Takut-takut meeting sudah dimulai dan ia akan dimarahi oleh pacarnya Italy. Uhuk.

"Maaf aku tadi harus ke toi—"

"Ah, Hungary! Masuk saja, rapatnya belum dimulai, kok, ana." Ucap personifikasi negara Asia yang model rambutnya nyaris menyerupai Denmark bedanya ini warnanya coklat kalau Denmark pirang-pirang keju busuk—ini menurut Norway—dan ia memakai kacamata.

"Oh, syukurlah..." Hungary kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi lalu kembali terdiam. Tunggu, kenapa ia merasa ada hawa-hawa keberadaan di sampingnya? Oh, rupanya ada seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda berkulit coklat dengan wajah—uke yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya lagi ada seorang pemuda yang nyaris menyerupainya—kembar kah?—namun ia memakai kacamata seperti Thailand. Oh, tambahan, pemuda yang memakai kacamata itu terlihat lebih uhuksemeuhuk dewasa.

"Yah... Baiklah, kita mulai saja rapatnya... Kurasa sudah kumpul semua—kecualikan England, kudengar dia ada urusan dadakkan sehingga terlambat—Jadi mari kita mulai. Hari ini kita akan membahasa mengenai masalah—" Italy mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Germany pada Italy. Italy menurunkan kembali tangannya lalu menunjuk ke arah samping Hungary sederet.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Italy dengan santainya.

"Mereka—" Belum selesai Germany berbicara Thailand sudah keburu nyerobot kayak kereta.

"Kenalkan mereka saudaraku ana~!"

"Saudara... Thailand?" Kali ini Romano yang berbicara.

"Ah, lama tidak bertemu!" Ucap Spain ketika menyadari adanya personifikasi baru di sana.

"Seperti kau mengenalnya saja." Ketus Romano.

 _Ah, Romano cemburu~!_ Batin Hungary.

"Aku mengenalnya Roma-chan. Dulu aku pernah menghampiri mereka,"

 _Whuat?! Spain pernah selingkuhin Romano? Gampar, Romano! Gamparrr!_

"Bukankah begitu, Filiphine, Indonesia?"

"Lama tak jumpa, Spain," Balas seorang perempuan berkulit kecoklatan dengan paras manis serta rambut hitam pekat.

"Ya, itu benar..." Kali ini pemuda di sebelah Hungary berbicara.

"Indonesia-san sudah lama tak mengabari. Tumben datang."

'Emangnya gak boleh?'

"Ya. Pulsaku sering habis dipakai Malon ," Balas pemuda di sebelah Hungary lagi—kali ini dengan nada sindiran—.

"Indon bawel. Kan salah lu sendiri abisin pulsa gue duluan."

"Malon diem aja ya. Jangan sampe digampar pake sandal jepit lagi." Kata Indonesia dengan kalem.

"Tsk,"

Hungary hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah para personifikasi yang kini sibuk sapa menyapa dengan saudara-saudara Thailand. Kok dia gak kenal, ya? Memangnya mereka seperti saudara America yang namanya... Uhmm... Err... Entahlah...

"Mereka anggota ASEAN, terdiri dari negara-negara di Asia Tenggara. Sudah lama mereka tidak ikut rapat. Apa kau tak pernah menonton televisi? Mereka cukup sering ada di berita," Ucap Austria yang bersebrangan dengannya. Mulut Hungary membentuk huruf 'o' mendengarnya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurus tumpukan doujinshi-doujinshi teman dekatnya yang berambut albino dan coklat itu.

Tiba-tiba Hungary mengingat salah satu negara ASEAN. Ia pernah melihatnya di televisi mengenai konflik antar saudara yang buatnya jadi bahan fangirlingan.

"Oke. Semua. Kita kembali diam. England juga sudah datang jadi mari kita lanjutkan rapat," Ucap Germany dengan England yang sudah duduk di sebelah France. Tunggu. Sejak kapan negara beraksen British itu hadir? Apa England menjadi seperti Canada? Lagipula siapa itu Canada? Keadaan kembali hening.

"Nah, jadi... Kita akan—"

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap Netherland yang berada di depan pintu dengan muka lusuh.

"Tadi aku harus membawa kelinciku yang sakit." Ucap Netherland se-ganteng mungkin yang malah bikin ilfeel orang-orang di sana. Netherland akhirnya duduk di sebelah Belgium yang sudah santai sambil main smartphonenya.

Sebenarnya menurut Hungary itu Netherland pas banget jadi seme bersahaja yang mata duitan tapi penuh kasih namun sayang ampe sekarang masih ngejomblo. Tadinya Hungary pingin banget nyomblangin sama Spain tapi mengingat kini Spain udah punya uke yang harus diayomi Hungary akhirnya membatalkan niatnya.

Hungary dapat melihat tanpa sengaja kedua mata Netherland bertemu pandang dengan pemuda di sebelah Hungary.

"Netherland..."

"Hindia Belan—"

"GUE INDONESIAAAA! Berapa kali gue harus bilang itu masa lalu?!" Kesal pemuda yang diketahui Indonesia itu. Apa?! Apa hubungan Netherland dengan Indonesia di masa lalu?! Hungary sekarang udah pasang kuping.

"Indon jaga image dong. Malu-maluin tau gak." Kali ini pemuda eh bukan, perempuan, eh, bukan juga deh... Hungary bingung itu orang perempuan atau laki. Tapi karena dengar suaranya yang agak berat itu bisa dipastikan dia adalah laki-laki—berwajah bishounen.

"Tapi dia duluan, Pore." Gerutu Indonesia.

"Tau ya. Lu malu-maluin tau gak." Kali ini pemuda di sebelah Indonesia mencelanya.

"Berisik lu Malon." Ucap Indonesia.

"Laos berhenti makan napa." Myanmar menghela nafas melihat Laos yang dari tadi makan terus.

Kamboja asik ngerjain Laos yang teriak-teriak kesal samanya.

Brunei sibuk membaca kembali data-data tentang minyaknya.

Akhirnya keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh ASEAN itu berhenti ketika Vietnam sudah angkat tangan—ralat dayung + gajah punya Thailand yang diambil seenaknya aja yang sukses buat Thailand jerit-jerit histeris ngeliat gajah kesayangannya mau dilempar.

"Maafkan saudara-saudaraku." Ucap Vietnam dan kemudian ruangan rapat kembali hening. Rapatpun dimulai dengan cukup lancar.

Selesai rapat keadaan mulai heboh kembali. Beberapa personifikasi negara mulai keluar dari ruang rapat sehingga kini ruangan itu tampak sepi.

"Hnggg!" Indonesia terlihat mengeliat lega saat rapat telah selesai.

"Hin—Indonesia ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Empat mata." Ujar Netherland sambil menghampiri Indonesia.

"Hah? Apaan?"

"Yah... Mengenai masalah itu."

"Itu yang mana nih?"

"Itu yang itu tuh,"

"Oh itu yang itu ya?"

"Iya yang itu."

"Ya udah ayo."

Hungary yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya tanpa sengaja mendengarnya. Kok, ambigu banget ya? Itu itu maksudnya apa? Dan kenapa mereka ngomong 'itu' banyak banget?

"Singapore, duluan ya. Kayaknya hari ini pulang sendiri."

"Wokeh."

Netherland dan Indonesia sudah keluar dari ruang rapat menyisakan Hungary, Singapore, dan seorang personifikasi negara bernama Malon—mang ada ya? Hungary melihat Malon—Hungary belum tau nama sebenarnya—menatap kepergian Indonesia—yang dengar-dengar adalah kakaknya(pantesan mirip).

"Kenapa, Malay?" Tanya Singapore.

"Gak... Cuma tuh orang labil banget ya. Tadi yang rengek-rengek minta tolong dianter pulang tapi sekarang malahan dia sendiri yang bilang gak usah dianter!" Kesal Malaysia.

"Ya udah gak apa kali. Lagian dia lagi ada urusan kan sama Netherland." Ucap Singapore.

"Lagian harusnya yang marah itu aku bukan kamu toh dia minta anter sama aku." Lanjut Singapore pelan.

"Tapi kan tetep aja!"

"..."

"..."

Wuih seru juga nih kayaknya.

"Jealous ya bang?"

"APAAA?! PALA LOE GUNDUL GUE JEALOUS SAMA INDON! GUE GAK MARAH SAMA DIA YANG LEBIH MILIH PULANG BARENG OM-OM TULIP PEDO PALA TULIP ITU, KOK!" Ucap Malaysia. Yah ketahuan deh.

Tipe-tipe tsundere nih, batin Hungary.

"Ya udah lah bang. Ayo balik, hp Singapore udah lowbatt gak bawa power bank." Ucap Singapore.

Hungary udah nyengir-nyengir dari tadi.

OTP baru? Why not?

 **END**

 **A/N: Belakangan ini saya mampir ke fandom Hetalia yang ternyata sekarang sudah sepi. Jadi saya berniat untuk menyumbangkan sebuah fic di fandom ini. Ada yang punya link website tempat download anime Hetalia?**


End file.
